The Virgin and The Thief
by BlackOrchid1980
Summary: An awful encounter turns into a chance meeting with a white knight but there is more to this man than he seems. He has me mystified by his shiny green eyes. SMUT Loki/OFC


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters created by Marvel comics. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

I was nothing special. Never claimed to be more than the typical virgin next door. I had just turned 21 and my friends decided to take me out on the town. There was a certain thrill of being newly anointed 'an adult'. My friends were too much for me though and I ended up walking in the park with my very high heels in my hands. I had been in a little sequined number, white with silver trim. I silently thanked the fates that I had the common sense to stick some ballet flats in my purse. Roz, my best friend, was too busy making out with some guy to notice I wasn't having any fun in that club. I didn't drink by moral choice, side effect of growing up in a home with an alcoholic father. It turns you off the stuff or makes it that much more attractive. I chose the first option.

Candace McClain wasn't a club girl. I was the girl who spent her life daydreaming away, her nose always stuck in a book. My usual woolgathering got me into trouble when some idiot grabbed my purse, trying to make a dash for it. "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" I ran after the guy but stopped when I heard a weird rustling in the bushes then another guy popped out, holding my purse. He was finely dressed in a suit, a green scarf about his neck. It picked up the emerald of his eyes. "I believe this belongs to you. He got away but I don't think he took anything." The British accent was kind of charming and his voice was smooth, almost sensual. "Thank you so much. I guess that's what I deserve walking in the park alone at night."

He smiled at me and I almost whimpered. "No fair maiden should be accosted that way." I giggled. "You sound like a prince out of one my novels...Sorry, I wasn't making fun of you." He waved me off from babbling. "I was a prince...in a former life." The wind blew my blonde curls and I noticed a chill in the air. My skin broke out into goose pimples. "Maybe I can walk you home? I'd hate to see a repeat of recent events." I nodded and we fell into sync with each other. "I'm about 3 blocks from here. My name is Candace but everyone calls me Candy." There was something in how he looked at me. "Sweet name...It fits.." I blushed right down to my roots. Lack of experience with men and my own nerves left me without the tact to hide this from him. He chuckled. "My,my, you are an innocent one."

I got that alot from people, especially giving how I looked. My blonde hair was waist length with honeyed lowlights, descending in curls. My eyes were a golden brown and a heart-shaped face. Some people said I could be mistaken for Jessica Simpson. "You have a name?" He just laughed. "Of course.." He seemed to like playing games. I giggled. "Gonna give it to me." There was a twinkle in those green eyes when he smiled. Something told me he had a bit of a mischief-maker in him. For a second I thought I heard someone in my head say, _'You have no idea.'_ "Loki."

I almost couldn't believe him. "Wow..Named for the God of Mischief. It fits you."

We were nearing my building. Loki took my hand and placed a small kiss on the palm on my hand. I felt that small touch to my very bones, making me shiver and my nipples harden. Never had I felt a chemistry like this. "Thank you, milady." There was something sad in his voice and a part me didn't want to leave things there at that stoop. "Would you like to come inside?" My voice felt a little unsure. This man made me feel a little off kilter but I had never let a guy get too close to me. Trust was something I didn't have alot of for men. My father's cruelty had seen to that. "You saved my purse. The least I can do for my white knight of the evening is offer him some coffee." I smiled at him, hoping he would say yes.

"I would love to." My smile was bright and happy. "Follow me then." We went into the building and took the elevator to the fifth floor. Roz was always a little jealous of my flat. It was spacious and quiet, leaving me in a usually very safe neighborhood. Tonight's mugging was a bit unusual for that area. My dog, Styx, met us at the door. He sniffed at Loki and ran off, whining. "That's odd. He's usually very enthusiastic when it comes to newcomers." The lab had been a gift from Roz when I first moved. She said they would be great for security. Loki just shrugged as if he had no idea why the animal reacted the way he did. "Relax. I'll get that coffee."

As I went to go start the coffeemaker, Loki grabbed my hand. "Perhaps we can forgo the coffee if I could persuade you to offer another gift...A kiss." I gaped at him, not sure what to say. "I don't know..." Before I could start babbling again, he lay a single finger against my lips. He was so close that I could smell his cologne. My heart began to thud in my ears and my eyes drooped down to his lips. "A kiss?" He pulled me close and I learned very quickly that his suit hid a very strong body. His grip on me was firm and I didn't know how to respond to this. "A kiss from those sweet lips.."

How can someone be so charming and so improper at the same time?

I nodded slowly and he smiled. "Don't worry, love. I don't bite..." His lips were a hair's breath from mine. "...hard.." Our lips met and my body melted against his, his hand at the small of my back. The kiss was like a slow burn, our lips slowly tasting at each other. Somehow, my hands found their way to his long black hair. He nipped at my lips, teasing them open for his tongue to intrude. I moaned into his mouth and his hand came down to cup my behind. As soon as it began, it stopped and he had pulled back. My body was aroused and I was breathing hard, wondering what he had just done to me. A kiss had never curled my toes the way this one just did. He smiled at me, mischievously and I could have sworn those green eye glowed. "Who are you..?" I could feel it now, a stranger aura of power coming from him.

"You are an odd little gift, aren't you?" He still hadn't let go of my ass and actually pressed me further into his body. I could feel his erection through the well-tailored pants. "Not many can sense me but you may have a latent telepathic ability hidden away in that pretty head." I had never spoken of the little flashes of memories and feelings that I would get from time to time. I was never sure if I was mutant or psychic...was there a real difference anyway? "I am Loki, God of Mischief." My mind scurried about the memories of the attack on New York and the stories I had heard. "What do you want?" He chuckled darkly and I felt his hand slip under my dress. "I thought that rather obvious." His eyes glowed even brighter. "I want you." His long fingers came up to cup my bare bottom and I squeaked in surprise. "You are a sweet flower to be plucked."

His lips crashed down on mine and all thoughts vacated. My arms went about his neck as I kissed him back, our lips tangling together in a desperate need. His mouth left my lips and trailed down my neck with slow, sensual kisses that ended at the tops of my breasts that peeked through my dress. Loki dipped down and I was in his arms bridal style. "The bedroom?" It never even dawned on me to refuse him. "Loki, I've never..." He shushed me. "I know, love. The bedroom?" I pointed to the room in the back. He laid me on the bed of the dimly lit room. His hands took hold of the spaghetti straps of my dress and slowly lowered the material, revealing the strapless bra. With a snap of his fingers, he had the front latch undone and my bare breasts exposed.

Loki gentle ran his fingers over my breasts. "So pretty." He lowered his head and took one nipple in his mouth, causing me to gasp. The pulls of his mouth sent electric sensations straight to my clit. His tongue flicked at the tip and my back arched, pushing my breast further into his mouth. His long fingers slipped inside my wet folds and cried out. "Oh God!" He came up, looking me straight in the eyes. "God is right and I shall be your god before the night is out." His fingers found my clit and my fingers clenched into the material of his suit. His mouth came to the shell of my ear and I could hear him chuckle again. I shivered as I felt his hot breath on my skin. "Such a responsive little thing. I am going to enjoy unwrapping you."

His words drove home the arousal that I could feel wet and ready. Loki pulled his fingers from my clit and I almost whimpered at the loss. He brought the fingers to his mouth and tasted me. "So sweet." His waved his hand and his clothing disappeared. Beneath that suit was a man of long and lean hard muscle. My fingers traced the hard outline of chest and abs, just catching the low moan from his lips. He kissed down my stomach, nipping my hip gently with his teeth. No guy had ever gone down on me before. Loki kissed the insides of my thighs, teasing me. He slid the small lace panties down my legs, kissing behind my knee. The moment his tongue licked at my slit, my senses were afire. He held my hips down as they bucked wildly. His lapped at my juices, my legs now over his shoulders. "Oh yes...so good." I could not shut my mouth up...I could feel a tightening in my stomach and then he wrapped his lips around my clit, making me fall apart.

I had never come so hard and my voice bounced against the walls. Loki quickly lapped up the dripping arousal of my pussy as I shook from the orgasm. He climbed back up my body and I finally got a good look at his cock. His leanness in no way accounted for the thick erection before me. A part of me was afraid. I had never been with a man before and I had told it was painful the first time. Loki kissed my forehead. "The first time is always painful for a woman but I will go slowly, little one." He rubbed his hard cock against my wet slit and my hips maneuvered, wanting more

friction. "Please..." My body was shaking in need and I craved the feel of his cock.

His lips devoured mine in a quick but hungry kissed. "Whatever milady wants."

When he first entered me, I felt some pressure, making me gasp. "Stay still, little one. Your sweet little body is enough to make me lose control and it is not my wish to harm you." His hand came down and stroked my clit, working me up. I grabbed his face, kissing him hard, needing to feel the weight of his body against me. When he bore down and tore through my barrier, I cried out. The pain was sharp but Loki had stopped the moment he tore through, letting me get used to his invasion. Once the pain started to subside, I nodded to him. "Please move." Loki began to move inside me, wrapping my legs around his hips. His hands squeezed my breasts, his thumbs tormenting my nipples. The pain ebbed away to a slick heat, making me moan and thrust my hips back at him. "Oh my little dove..you're going to make this hard for me."

I made a small keening noise and his rhythm became more intense. My pussy clenched around his cock as he fucked into me. My loud cries of ecstasy had to be heard from down the hall. "God...LOKI!" He pulled me up to straddle his thighs. At this angle he could thrust even deeper. I was coming close to that climax again. His thrusts became rough and hard, robbing me of my breath and kicked my orgasm into gear. As my nails scraped the skin of his chest, I heard Loki growl and he released inside me. I felt his teeth on my neck, biting just hard enough to leave a mark. I thrust back on his cock,riding out my orgasm, my hands in his hair, forcing him to my lips. The kiss was wild and needy but he had driven me to it. My body shook so hard as I felt the warmth of his cum inside my womb.

Once we both came down from what felt earth-shattering for me, Loki went to the small bathroom and got a damp cloth. With a gentleness you would never had guessed he had, Loki wiped away the bleeding from my torn virtue and cleaned away his cum from my thighs. He kissed my lips softly and waved a hand over my face, sending me to a deep sleep. With a wave of his hand, Loki was clothed again but in his hand was arosia, an asgardian blossom. Once given, the flower will bloom for the bearer every year of their life. It was a gift of high affection back home. Loki opened the door to my home and took on the form of the mugger, whistling as he went about his way.


End file.
